


Buttercup's Farmboy

by orphan_account



Series: Sweet Buttercup [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili had a bad day, M/M, Massage, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili's had a really rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercup's Farmboy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I've been absent since forever.

To say it had been a long day would be an underestimate in the extreme.

This had been the second double-shift in a row Fili had worked, and he could feel the exhaustion down to his core.

And for a man who runs on coffee and energy shots, this was certainly saying something.

He sat slumped at his desk, far too tired to care about things such as presentation. The suit and tie should be enough. Besides, it was nearly midnight. Nobody coming to the cinema would care if one of the managers looked a bit strained.

Rain was pouring down hard on the cement outside, and Fili couldn't help but sigh at the cliché of it all. It _would_ be raining.

His phone buzzed.

Fili brushed a hand down his pocket, absently wondering who may be texting him at such a late hour. Perhaps it was Kili.

Either way, he was far from allowed to take out his phone on the clock, contrary to his brother's belief.

A clap on the shoulder startled him back into reality.

“Fili! Staying awake, I hope!”

Fili whipped his head over his shoulder, preparing to snarl at whoever decided that would be the best plan of action. But he blinked instead when he saw that it was just Bofur, a fellow manager.

“Well, if it isn't Uncle Bo,” Fili mused, using Kili's affectionate name for him. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

The lucky bastard was looking quite fresh today, Fili noticed with a humorous twitch at his lip. The haircut looked new, and it still looked tidy in the loose braid he was so fond of. His eyes were sparkling as he leaned against the wall

“Ye look tired,” Bofur noticed unhelpfully. “What time ye off t'night?”

“In-” Fili checked his silver watch. He groaned. “Two hours.”

“Rough.”

Fili's phone buzzed again. He glanced down briefly. What if it was Kili?

He tried to distract himself from the possibility. Kili should be asleep. Granted, it was a Friday, but even the devil himself needs to rest from time to time.

“What are you working?” Fili asked Bofur, flipping his hair back over his shoulder in an easy _swish_.

Bofur dangled a thick pack of blue leather, locked tight, in front of his eyes. “Money,” He sang deeply. “What about you?”

Fili flicked a finger upwards. “Customer service.”

Bofur made an odd _tss_ noise. “Sorry, mate. Wouldn't trade you for a million bucks.”

“You so would. A million?”

“True enough.”

Fili sighed, resting his chin on his hand. “I'd pay a million to get out of here.”

“Oh yeah?” Bofur winked. “Who's waiting for you back at home?”

Fili rolled his eyes. He could barely summon enough energy to do so.

His phone vibrated.

_Who the hell...?_

“Kili,” He answered both questions in a tight gulp, and looked up to Bofur hesitantly. “He... he doesn't sleep well.”

“Poor lad. Seen anyone about that?” Bofur asked, his brows furrowing in concern.

Fili felt his stomach twist. What if it was Kili?

“Look,” Fili croaked, standing up. “I'm- I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be a doll and watch the front for me, will you?”

Bofur was startled at the change of attitude. “Yeah, of course.”

Fili ducked away as fast as he casually could. He had his phone in hand before he even pulled open the door to the men's restroom. He hastily unlocked it with the password 5-4-5-4 – Kili – and swore under his breath. The messages were from Kili. He opened them quickly.

He then stared.

And stared harder.

There were three messages waiting for him.

>Im hungry. Can I order pizza

Then:

>I ordered pizza

And last but not least:

>Hah. Pizza guy is soakin wet

Fili stared for a solid four seconds until a tiny chuckle forced its way from his mouth. He shook his head, and then before he knew it, a full bout of laughter had found its way out.

_Goddamn it._

**x~X~x**

The day continued to grow worse.

The texts from Kili stopped, so Fili had nothing to look forward to. He assumed he was busy playing video games. Or, more hopefully, sleeping.

Customers were bitching. Employees were slacking. Managers weren't caring.

At one, Fili could feel a full-fledged headache coming on. He refused to acknowledge it.

At one point, a pair of customers had come up to the desk, demanding a full refund for the movie that was so “fucking terrible we couldn't sit through the whole fucking damn thing” yet they had clearly watched it all because the ending was “so fucking predictable and we want our goddamn money back, do you hear me?”

The night only grew worse from there. He anxiously awaited new text messages from Kili. But he heard nothing back from him, and yet despite surrounded by dozens of people, he felt lonely.

As the customers began to disperse at around one-thirty in the morning, Fili began the tedious task of counting up both the registers. He slipped up and mixed up ones with fives, and he had to continuously retry.

If there was a word for a type of tiredness far deeper than the depths of exhaustion, Fili found it that night. By the time he was free to go home, he wasn't even entirely sure he could drive home. Learning from past experiences, he knew he should probably take a cab, but he didn't want to wake up early to get his car the next morning.

He blasted Kili's music loud throughout the car, forcing himself to sing along with the few lyrics he knew, in an attempt to stay awake. Luckily, the theatre was only a ten minute drive from the house.

Thorin would be working late again tonight, Fili knew, probably an all-nighter. He probably wouldn't be back until late afternoon.

Fili sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

He needed Kili.

He needed his baby.

The sky was already at its darkest by the time Fili arrived home. He all but tore the keys from the ignition, cranky and irritated from lack of rest, and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his suit as he walked to the front door. His teeth chattered loudly as he tried unlocking the door with frozen hands.

The house was pitch-black.

That was a good thing.

It meant that Kili actually turned off the damn lights.

A faint glow was radiating from their room, and he slid off his shoes and followed the light. He rounded the corner and entered, and saw his baby brother on their bed, laying on his stomach with his feet kicking aimlessly, a Playstation controller in his hand.

Kili glanced up and immediately grinned. “You're late.”

“Yeah.” He grunted.

Fili slid off his coat, dropping it to the floor carelessly. Kili's eyes followed the fabric curiously, then looked back up to Fili. “You gonna pick that up?”

“No.”

Kili frowned and sat up, pausing his game as Fili slid into bed, his arms crossing under his head, and his eyes closed.

“Baby?”

Fili didn't answer.

He felt the bed dip as Kili inched closer, and he heard him purr, “Baby...”

A cool hand at his hair made Fili shudder, but he slowly managed to relax as Kili continued to stroke his hair. Soft fingers twirled the gelled-up strands free, and he twisted and tugged gently at he untangled and unwound his thick hair.

When Kili's hand brushed against his forehead ever so briefly, it felt like a cold flash across his bare skin.

Fili turned over and lazily pulled his arms around his little brother, and, with a tiny surprised sound from Kili, moved him smoothly to his back. Fili kissed him hard, pushing back his erratic black bangs from his face.

“Mm, fuck,” Kili moaned enthusiastically. “Fee.”

Fili released his hair and instead lowered his hands to his hips, squeezing briefly before sliding his hands back up his side, feeling the muscle beneath Kili's skin ripple and tense under the intense pressure. Kili's legs raised and his ankles locked around the base of Fili's back.

Kili's hand reached of between his legs, fingertips digging. Fili broke away harshly and yanked down his dress pants. He tossed his hair over one shoulder and he grabbed for Kili's hand to lead him directly to his cock.

Kili giggled breathlessly, a coarse and low little sound, raspy through swollen lips. He immediately began moving his hand up and down.

“Yes,” Fili panted. “ _Fuck_ , Kee...”

“You like that, baby?” Kili's teeth caught the shell of his ear and pulled fondly. “You like that?”

“Fuck it, you know I do.” He murmured, his eyes sliding closed.

Kili pushed up against his chest and Fili ground his teeth at the loss of contact as he was ordered back on his haunches. Kili leaned forward, his hand working double time at his hard cock. Slick from the tip was making the slide easy.

“You look so rough today,” Kili mumbled into his ear. “You need someone to take care of you.”

“More than you know,” Fili choked out in agreement.

“Bad day, princeling?”

The nickname rang through Fili's ears like an erotic burst, and he delved his hands into Kili's hair and pressed his face into the crook of his neck.

“Y... y-y.... yeah...”

Fili came moments later, panting and shuddering through the orgasm. Only when the last drop had been lapped up by Kili did he feel he was obligated to slump down onto the bed once more. He groaned in wholehearted relief as he smothered his face against the plush of his pillow.

Kili laughed and snuggled up beside him, nuzzling against his shoulder blade.

“Mm,” He hummed “You're nice and warm.”

Fili grunted. “Don't know how that's possible.”

“Might just be me, then.” Fili could hear the smirk.

“Maybe.” He mumbled, uninterested, and he let his eyes close.

Kili sat up a few silent seconds later. His hand rested gently at Fili's spine, and he began to trace small patterns against his rumpled shirt.

“What's wrong, sugar?” Kili asked softly.

Fili turned his head and reluctantly opened his eyes. “I don't know.” He admitted in a low mumble. “Weird day... mean people. I don't feel all that great.”

“What can I do make it better?” Kili asked quietly.

Fili gave a halfhearted shrug and left it at that.

“I know what I can do,” Kili announced. “Move to your stomach, Fee.”

At this point, Fili was far too exhausted to even begin to question his brother's antics. He obeyed, wincing a bit as he turned onto his stomach.

He was about to ask what he was up to, but when Kili moved and arranged himself on his lower back, he stuttered into silence. Kili hummed to himself as he tugged off Fili's shirt, who helped meekly to arrange himself slightly.

Kili's hands were like ice against the naked skin of his back. Fili sucked in a deep breath and winced, and Kili scolded lightly, “You're too warm.”

“I've heard.” Fili croaked.

“Now. Just... chill, okay?”

“Is that supposed to be funny?”

“Sorry. I mean, like... relax. Okay? Can you do that for me?”

“I'll try.” Fili closed his eyes slowly.

It had been years since Kili gave Fili a proper massage. Ages, it felt like to him. He had nearly missed the nearly-hesitant movements, the uneven pressure on unsymmetrical sides of his spine. But when Kili began to move his hands up and down his back slowly, using only the palms of his hands, Fili may have just melted then and there.

“You've finally gotten good at this.” Fili chuckled tiredly, pushing his face further into his folded arms.

“Jackass."

Kili's hands slowly warmed as they slid against his skin. They were no longer shards of cupped ice, they were now heating into the familiar hands Fili could recognize anywhere on his flesh.

Those hands worked carefully at his shoulders, with such lovely pressure that could only be called _divine._

He couldn't help but wonder what Kili had been practicing on.

Maybe classmates.

He was probably _that_ kid.

“God, fuck,” Fili moaned into the crook of his arm as Kili's fingers pressed hard against an especially tight area.

“Wanna try something?” Kili whispered with a giggle.

In any other circumstances, such a question would make Fili incredibly nervous. But right now, he felt far too vulnerable, half-naked under the curious paws of his younger brother, that he couldn't help but give in.

“Do you,” he mumbled softly.

“Take a deep breath and hold it.” Kili commanded.

It took almost more energy that Fili had left in his limp body to do something as inhale deeply, but he managed.

Kili suddenly leaned forward, pushing his weight at the heel of his hands, and suddenly-

_Crack._

“O-o-oh my god.” Fili gasped out. “Holy shit.”

Kili snickered.

Fili moaned lowly. “Fuck. I love you so fucking much, holy shit. I love you.”

“Someone's got to.” Fili could almost hear the cheeky grin.

The massage came to an end far too quickly. Fili wanted to beg for more, just another five minutes, but he didn't want to sink to such a level. He was desperate, but not _that_ desperate.

“'m gonna play some Skyrim.” Kili yawned, sitting up. “'kay?”

“Just don't move anywhere.” Fili mumbled, hanging at the very edge of consciousness.

“You want me to just sit here?” Kili asked, puzzled.

Fili gave a tiny nod. “Feels good just like this.”

“Alright.” Kili kisses the back of his neck gently. “Suppose I can do that for you.”

And Fili fell asleep like that, just like that, with his shirt on the opposite side of the room, his brother sitting upon his back, muttering and cursing the race of Elves.

 


End file.
